


All I Can Do

by angelskuuipo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, GFY, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Can Do

**Author's Note:**

> For my heart. He knows why.
> 
> Originally posted 2-15-07.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an original work of poetry. Please do not take, copy, or otherwise make like it is yours. Also, please do not repost without my express permission.

Living almost a half-life  
Neither fully here or there  
The body is present, but the mind is elsewhere  
Too many ideas  
Too much of not knowing where to start

I see his thoughts churning  
Something’s got to give  
All I can do is be there for him, love him

Scared, scared, so very scared  
Voices, harsh lessons from the past, haunt him  
Taunt him  
Wanting so badly to push past set boundaries  
To break free of convention  
Terrified of the consequences should he fail

All I can do is be his sounding board  
All I can do is offer my support, my love  
I don’t know if it’s enough, but it’s all I can do

-30-


End file.
